


You Are My Light (We Will Be Together)

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathtubs, Christmas Lights, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Hoseok is in a bathtub. Hyungwon has Christmas lights around his body.





	

"You look pretty," Hoseok says, a smile on his face. The water ripples with every syllable that he spells out and it rings an eerie voice across the vast bathroom.

"You too," Hyungwon answers. His heart clenches as he sees Hoseok's pale skin submerged under the water. Will it be even paler in a few? Will it be blue?

Hoseok shifts his eyes down. There is an obvious sadness in it but there's no hesitation. Their decision is final. This is the only way.

"Ready?" Hoseok asks, stretching his hand towards Hyungwon.

Hyungwon is not ready for what's coming, but he's always ready for Hoseok. "Whenever you are," he answers, still with a smile, putting his hand on top of Hoseok's, letting the older pull him closer.

The cable of light that is circling Hyungwon's body is dragging behind him. The twinkle is pretty; soft and somehow heavenly. For a brief second, Hoseok wonders if that is how heaven would look like. But he keeps the thought away, for he will find it out soon enough.

Hyungwon steps inside the tub, placing his feet just beside Hoseok's knees. The end of the cable of lights is hovering just a mere inch above the water. Taking a breath in, Hyungwon marvels at Hoseok's beauty for the last time.

"I love you," Hyungwon says.

"I love you too," Hoseok answers.

Still with a smile, Hyungwon descends down to Hoseok's embrace, getting the glowing cable inside the water, triggering a spark, a spazz, a shock.

And then there's nothing.

They are together forever. At last.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because rollingmelon pointed out what water and electricity might become.
> 
> Huge thanks to the one and only Cinci who beta read this. <3


End file.
